Roseanne
Roseanne is an ancient extremely rare carnivorous plant owned by the Krorys. It was brought by Arystar Krory I from his travels. Appearance Roseanne when young is a small plant kept in a pot with a light-colored bud. Chapter 33 When it grows, it becomes huge with a long green stem, and two types of flowers:one with with three green sepals and three purple spotted petals. Another looking like a huge rose. Chapter 39 In the middle of both, a hole with teeth similar to a round mouth. The plant is capable of willfully open its flower when it intends to prey and shut it into a bud when at rest. Personality The Roseannes appear to be gifted with a complex behaviour almost to the point of sentience. Though they are fierce and dangerous carnivorous beings, they are able to feel affection toward them and do not attack those who show them "love". That is why Krory and Eliade could live in the castle despite the presence of the plant. As a consequence you can stop the plant from attacking you by telling it words of love. They also produce weird noises. History Roseanne was found by Arystar Krory I during his travels and brought back to the Krory castle. It was planted near the entrance and grew exponantially, giving several huge flowers. The plant started to devour alive the guests who came by the castle, giving birth to the legend of "the castle of the vampire"Chapter 40. Several Finders of the Black Order were sent to investigate this legend but they were eaten as well. Eventually the Black Order concluded that no innocence was involved and abandonned the investigation.Chapter 32 At some point a young Roseanne was borrowed by Cross Marian a friend of Arystar Krory I. He had his apprentice Allen Walker take care of it. Somehow Marian put an innocence in the vegetal before bringing it back to the Krory castle after Arystar Krory I had passed away. Arystar Krory III, the grandson of the latter was bitten by Roseanne which passed the innocence to the young man's body. Plot A few months later, when Exorcists Allen Walker and Lavi enter the castle, Roseanne releases a fragrance that puts Lavi to sleep but Allen covers his nose fast enough, forcing the plant to attack them with its lianas. Eliade passes by and decides to feed off the body of Frantz to the plants. The flowers that ate him are contaminated by the akuma virus and as they crumble, Lavi and Allen break their way into the wall. Chapter 33 Later, the flowers feeling preys above them break the ceiling and attack Allen and Lavi, almost eating them. Allen remembers the method to face the plants and Lavi declares to her. This seems to calm Roseanne. Chapter 38 Fed up with the flower, Krory insults it after his battle against Eliade. Krory eventually blows up the castle with the plants in it. Powers and Abilities Sleeping perfume: The plant when the flower is shut produces a sweet smell that can put asleep a human almost instantaneously. It then only has to devour the asleep victim. Covering one's nose seems to protect from the perfume. Chapter 33 Moving liana: The flower can sprout moving creepers from its center that can grab the victims and let the plant eat them.Chapter 33 Trivia * It is unknown if or how Cross discovered that Krory was an accomodator for the innocence in Roseanne. References Navigation Category:Items Category:Article stubs